


And growing strength in the air

by middlemarch



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vignette, Women's Royal Naval Service (Wrens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: A consideration-- or a fancy? Or the bleak, unwavering truth?





	And growing strength in the air

How many Wrens were waiting for the men still trapped? Bolton imagined them in flocks, settled in the branches of trees, blue-eyed and brown, hands clasped together like folded wings. Voices quiet but ready to join in a chorus, just as the Wrens were poised to rise from the little forests left in England and fly, fly across the sea to rescue the men if he could not do it. A wren wasn’t an eagle, not a peregrine falcon, but not to be discounted. Bolton squinted at the sky, only saw one lazy, errant plane near the horizon. There was time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Churchill's speech. You know the one...


End file.
